


First Time Master

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, derogatory terms are used, if you are triggered by any of this plz don't read, involves BDSM, very smutty, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: Based from one of my headcannons that Yoosung is really into BDSM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS COMPLETE SIN I'M SORRY MOM
> 
> If you'd like to see more smut like this or headcannons, why not follow my Tumblr? mystic-messenger-sin

 

It was a complete accident that you found out about your boyfriend's BDSM kink. You'd had no idea up until that point. Any time you made love, he was always very timid and caring, a gentle lover. So it was a complete shock. 

You had to use his computer to research something, and apparently he had forgotten to close the window that he las visited. It was video titled "Dom and Sub bondage/blowjob/BDSM roleplay." Needless to say, you were pretty shocked. 

"(Y/N)!" He'd exclaimed in shock, rushing to his computer and cradling it into his arms to prevent you from seeing anything more, though you'd certainly seen more than enough. "This isn't what it looks like, it's just, uh..." He was a terrible liar. 

"I didn't know you were into that." You said casually. 

The blush that took up Yoosung's cheeks turned even redder, his expression looked absolutely horrified. "It's not that big of a deal, really." He attempted to justify. 

He ran off before you could say anything more, muttering about having a guilde mission to complete. It really wasn't such a big deal for you, aside from the fact that you knew little to nothing about how to please Yoosung if he was so involved with BDSM. 

Clearly you needed to conduct some research of your own. 

 

 

A few days later, you were waiting for Yoosung to come home from University. You'd prepared everything in advance, but that didn't erase the feeling of anxiety you felt when you heard him coming through the front door. You took a deep breath, trying to get into character as you heard him calling for you. He would naturally approach the bedroom any second now. 

 "Yoosung~" You purred, a sadistic smile taking place on your lips. 

"(Y/N)!" Yoosung responded excitedly, bounding around the corner towards you with a smiling expression. He paused, his jaw slack once he noticed what you were wearing. 

"Don't stare." You commanded, deciding to just hop right into your dominant persona. Since you were new to this whole concept, it was likely that if you stopped now, you would just become awkward and embarrassed and ruin your specially prepared plans. 

He closed his mouth and looked away immediately, though from the bright red blush on his cheeks, you could tell he had seen enough to possibly have an idea of what you had planned. 

You were wearing black lace lingerie, with two straps crossing between your breasts to make an X shape. A thin layer of material hung from your panties, covering your upper thighs, but other than that, every other inch of your body was exposed. 

"(Y/N), what are you doing?" He muttered, his eyes still averted, his voice shook slightly as he spoke. 

"You refer to me as master." You ordered, in the most commanding voice you could muster. 

From the way Yoosung was fidgeting and his legs rubbing against each other, you knew that your efforts were paying off and he was most likely already aroused.  

"(Y/N). you really don't need to-" he began, but you roughly grabbed his chin before he could continue. "If you disobey me, I'm going to have to punish you." You growled, your face inches apart. Yoosung's eyes were wide, a dark crimson colour spreading across his cheeks, but he only nodded urgently. "Yes, m-master." He said in a timid voice. 

You let go of his chin, smirking at him. "That's a good boy~" You praised him, grabbing his face again roughly to attach your lips to his, moving in a harsh rhythm for a few moments before biting his lower lip. 

A surprised moan escaped his lips as you pulled away. "Go lay on the bed." You said. He nodded, moving away to lay on his back against the duvet covering your shared bed. 

You let out a low growl. "What do you say, Yoosung?" You asked in a harsh voice. 

He winced, realizing his mistake. "Y-yes master." 

You climbed on top of him, both knees on either side of his waist, almost straddling him. Your crotch was only a centimeter away from his groin, close enough to know that he was almost fully erect. You grazed against him for a second before maintaining the appropriate distance once more, teasing. 

"If you forget again, I'll punish you." You warned, giving him a hard gaze from under you. You knew it was an empty threat, since the whole point was to punish him. He nodded in anticipation, waiting to see what you would do next. 

"Now strip for me, like the whore that you are." You commanded. Yoosung hated that word in any other context, but you knew that he liked being talked down, and you planned to use all the knowledge you knew of when it came to what he liked. 

Yoosung shivered from your harsh language, nodding once more as he hastily unbuttoned his pants from under you, pulling down his underwear and pulling his shirt over his head soon after. You waited, taking a few moments to admire his pale skin under you, the way his muscles tensed in anticipation of your next move, his erection fully hard and pulsating. 

You bent over to whisper into his ear, your breasts flush against his chest and your crotch just barely brushing against his hardened member. He hissed at the contact. "That's a good slut." You whispered darkly, taking his earlobe between your teeth and grinding gently. He let out a shaky breath in reaction. 

You slid down slowly, again, grazing his groin and trailing kisses and love bites down his jawline, to his neck and collarbone. With each contact of your mouth to his sensitive skin, a shaky moan escaped him, though his lips were closed. You guessed that he didn't want to seem too eager. 

You slid down further still, taking his left nipple between your teeth. He gasped, his back arching slightly, enough for his erection to hit your lower stomach. A few seconds went by before you noticed the feeling of his hands on your waist and behind. You sat up, throwing his hands away and giving him a sharp look. "I didn't say you could touch me." You said darkly. "You're going to regret disobeying me." 

Yoosung swallowed thickly, attempting to reach down to give his neglected member a few strokes. You pulled his hands away harshly, pulling them behind his back. "I didn't say you could touch yourself either." You said, moving one hand to reach behind him to grab the restraints from the drawer, your breasts hanging inches from his face in the process. You tied his hands together and then to the bed frame. 

"That's what happens when you're a bad boy." You said, reaching forward again for the blindfold, tying it around his head so it covered his eyes. He whimpered lowly. "Shh~" You whispered, pressing your lips to his in a quickened heated kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth for a brief moment before taking his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging it with a low growl. 

You pulled away, pausing for a moment so that Yoosung wouldn't know what was happening next. After a moment, you crawled downward to place your lips against his hip, just above his erection, biting down on the skin. 

"Hunnphh." Yoosung moaned in response, gritting his teeth. "P-please..." he rasped. 

You smirked, moving your mouth to just above his member, taking the small curly strands of hair there between your teeth and tugging, not so hard as to hurt him severely. Yoosung gasped, straining against the restraints that bound him. "Please...!" He repeated. 

You knew what he wanted, so you crawled forward again to nip at the skin of his chest and shoulders, leaving purple bite marks in your wake. Your hand went downward to wrap around Yoosung's erection, slowly pumping him with a harsh grip. 

Yoosung let out a strained moan which sounded more like a pitiful whine, his hips bucking to meet the thrusting motions of your hand. You quickened your pace, ceasing every now and then to fondle his balls for a moment. 

"Ah!" Yoosung breathed, biting his lip hard. You connected your lips once more, slipping your tongue inside his mouth again. You made out for a few minutes, slowing the pace of your hand movements again as you pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting your mouths. You pulled your hand away, grabbing his thigh roughly as you sat up again. 

"Mhmm...!" Yoosung moaned, bucking his hips into thin air. You knew he was desperate now, but you weren't done yet. 

You reached in the drawer behind you this time, pulling out a black rubber vibrator. "Baby, I need you to lay on your side for me~" You cooed, running the vibrator against Yoosung's sides slowly. He shivered, bending his knees to roll onto his side, his back facing you. You smiled in appreciation, pressing the cool surface of the vibrator against his backside. "It'll feel so good, I promise. You've been such a good boy." You said, rewarding him with kiss on the tip of his penis. "P-please, master..." Yoosung moaned, raising his hips in need.

You grabbed the lube you'd conveniently placed from the dresser, coating your fingers with the substance before pressing one finger into Yoosung without warning, causing him to gasp and arch his back at the feeling. 

"So good..." You murmured, mostly to yourself. You added another finger and pumped them in and out of him, placing your mouth to the tip of his member before wrapping your lips around him and sucking, hoping to distract him from any discomfort your fingers might cause. 

He involuntarily bucked his hips, his member hitting the back of your throat suddenly, making you gag. You push down his hips with your hand, adding another finger despite not being entirely sure he was ready for another. He gasped, and you bobbed your head on his erection, sucking at the tip and softly grazing your teeth against him. 

"F-fuck..." He whispered, a low moan echoing from his mouth. You added a fourth finger, curling your fingers inside him, causing him to buck his hips again, letting you know you'd found what you were looking for. After another few minutes, you opted to cease sucking him off in case he came before he was supposed to. You removed your fingers, trailing them down his chest teasingly.

"Master, please... put it in." Yoosung gasped, his cheeks flushed red. He obviously knew why you'd been preparing him. You obliged, sliding the vibrator inside him and pressing the button to activate it.

"Oooohmm..." He moaned, raising his hips again as the vibrator massaged his prostate.

As Yoosung writhed from the sensations pulsing through him, you grabbed his hips and rubbed your crotch against his erection roughly, moaning softly as you did so. You dug your nails into his skin, repeating the process over and over again, making sure he knew how wet you were through your panties. 

"You look so pretty like that." You said softly, taking in the sight before me. "All open and exposed to your master. What an obedient slut you are." 

"Ahh... (Y/N)." Yoosung moaned, telling you that he was close. You abruptly stopped the vibrator, reaching again to grab a cock ring. You placed it onto him, not without a whimper of disagreement from him.

"You can't cum until master says you can." You purred, pinching one of his erect nipples between your fingers. Another whimper followed, ragged breathing echoing around the room, primarily from Yoosung's end. 

You kissed him again, biting his lip and tongue when it threatened to infiltrate your mouth. You reached again to grab the final item, chocolate sauce. "Baby..." You said, drawing out the word sensually. "You love chocolate, don't you?" There was really no reason to ask, since you knew that he did love chocolate. 

"Yes..." Yoosung's strained voice replied. You smiled, drizzling some of the chocolate sauce across your chest, the sauce running between your breasts and down your stomach. "Master wants to give you a little treat for being such a good boy~" You said, straddling his hips and wrapping your arms around his shoulders, petting the hair on his neck affectionately. 

You led a finger down his lips, lifting his chin to direct his face towards your chest. "Eat it up, pretty boy." You said softly. You knew that if you only focused on Yoosung's pleasure rather than your own, he would be upset about it later on. "Remember to take big bites." You hinted, knowing that he would know what to do with your hint.

He stretched out his tongue to lick the sauce off your breast, the contact immediately making you yearn for more contact. He retracted, swallowing before repeating, this time licking and then sucking on your sensitive skin, causing you to moan softly. He followed this with a swift bite, a moan of his own radiating against your skin. 

"Mhmm, so good, Yoosung." You hummed, trailing your hand down to touch yourself, causing you to moan even more from the contact. After Yoosung had all but finished the sauce decorating your bruise riddled breasts, all that was left was the stray stream between your breasts. You brought his face forward to wedge into your chest, his tongue immediately going to work on the remaining sauce. You could feel every slurp and breath he made against you, which turned you on even more. 

You pulled him back by his hair abruptly, causing him to yelp in surprise. Pouring the chocolate sauce over his body, you made sure it drizzled everywhere but the area he wanted contact most. You licked up his chest, slurping up the flavour of both the chocolate and his skin, salty with sweat. Every lick and bite you made, Yoosung responded with a drawn out moan, raising his hips eagerly. 

You removed the cock ring, lowering yourself to straddle him once again, sliding your panties off one leg after the other. You grabbed his member and positioned it at your wet entrance, going in slowly and pulling out in a teasing motion. 

"Master's going to ride you now, Yoosung. Be a good boy and let me ride your cock now, okay?" Yoosung tilted his head back and moaned in response. He wasn't very keen on dirty talking, but he did love dirty talk directed at him. 

You slowly slid onto him, until you were sitting on his thighs. "Ooh, you stretch me so good." You moaned, raising your hips before coming back down and bouncing on Yoosung's erect member. 

"M-master..." Yoosung's voice quivered, broken up by various moans escaping him every time you bounced back down onto him. "Can I... touch you?" 

You let out a ragged breath, interrupted by a low moan as you felt his tip hit that special spot deep inside of you. You nodded, quivering as you reached forward to untie his restraints, before lowering yourself back onto him. 

Yoosung ripped off his blindfold, focusing his gaze onto you as you rode him, his eyes dark and hazy. He gripped your hips tightly and thrust up his hips to meet in time with you, causing him to slide deeper inside of you. 

"Yoosung... fuck!" You cried, panting as you placed your hands on his chest to hold your weight up. With every thrust, you felt yourself getting closer and closer. Yoosung brought one of his hands up to squeeze your breast, never ceasing eye contact, despite the dark blush that was evident on both your faces. 

You let out a loud moan, biting your lip hard. Yoosung knew exactly what brought you closer and closer, as you did for him. 

"(Y/N), I-i'm close..." Yoosung said, arching his back as he moaned louder, feeling you clench around him as you reached your orgasm. You hadn't bothered to say anything, your finish further lubricating Yoosung's entry. 

"Ah... cum for me baby." You said. You felt his release a few seconds after you spoke, his eyes closed and his back arched for a few moments before he came back from his frozen state. 

You slid off of him, collapsing beside him as he immediately wrapped his arms around you, like a natural reflex.

"Did I do okay?" You asked timidly, your voice breathy from panting.

You felt Yoosung's lips on your neck before you saw his eyes looking at you. He appeared to still be in a haze. "I don't think I'll ever need to watch porn again." He answered. 

 

 


End file.
